When You Let Your Heart Win
by the-never-ender
Summary: Victoria left Baltimore when she was 15. Now, at 21, she moves back and meets up with her best friend, Alex. The relationship between them grows but what happens when a fall out boy comes along? ATL & FOB fanfic! All Time Low Alex Gaskarth Fall Out Boy
1. Do You Still Remember Me?

**This was my first fanfic I wrote for a friend. I hope you enjoy it! R&R!**

Alex and I have been friends for a long time; we were friends ever since grade school. He was a fun loving guy who cared about everyone. I remembered when he brought me to a Blink-182 concert and attempted to sneak backstage. Obviously we were turned down and then we attempted to sneak at the back alley of the venue; security saw us and chased us out of the property. It was an unforgettable night. Once, we even attempted to go to the drive-thru at a Jack in the Box in a wheel chair and ordered a milk shake. The man was nice enough to give us the milk shake we ordered, even though he wasn't allowed. We did everything together; he was my best friend.

When I was in the 10th grade, I moved away from Baltimore because my parents wanted to go back to their hometown, Seattle. I gave Alex my cell phone number, telling him to keep in touch. When I moved in Seattle, my mom changed my cell phone number and Alex wasn't able to call me. We lost contact of each other and I haven't talked to him in five years. When I turned 21 years old, I decided to come back to Baltimore and moved in with my friend, Dominique in her apartment. That's when everything changed…

"Does everything feel the same like it did when you were 16, Victoria?" Dominique asked me when we were driving through my old neighborhood.

"I don't know," I replied. "Everything feels different."

We pulled over in front of Dominique's apartment; we carried my stuff up the stairs. When she opened the door, she showed me my room. "This is your room. I'm so excited that you came back again. You are right. Everything did change around here."

I ended up having a job at a record store where I used to go to when I was younger. It was a good paying job and it revolved around my favorite thing: music. I came to work one day when one of my co-workers called in sick. I was working at the counter and arranging some CDs on the shelf. It was only me who was at the counter; my other co-worker was working at the back. A guy came in with a girl, probably around the same age as me and looked around. He looked so familiar; I recognized the brown swooped hair and the brown eyes. He just looked so familiar. He looked at me and gave me this look that reads "I recognize you." It took me five minutes until I realized it was my best friend.

"Alex?" I said to him.

When I spoke, he gave me a big smile, "Victoria? Is that you?" He walked to the counter and opened his arms to me.

I gave him a hug over the counter. "Dude, I missed you so much. How are you? I mean, I see you are successful in your career."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I wish you were with me along the way though. I tried to call you, but some creepy guy kept answering the phone. Did you change your number?"

"Yeah, my mom changed my phone number. I got mad at her for doing that, but I'm here now."

Alex leaned in. "Are you here to stay permanently?"

I smiled. "Yes, I'm going to stay here permanently. Here, I'll give you my new phone number."

"Good. I don't want to lose my best friend twice. At least I can keep in touch with you now."

The girl he came with walked up to the counter. "Are you done?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah… I'll see you later, Victoria. Welcome home." He waved goodbye to me while the girl he came with smiled. I assumed the girl he was with was his girlfriend…and it turned out I was right.


	2. The Almost Perfect Night

The next day, Dominique decided to have a homecoming party for me. She invited some of my friends from high school. The party was great and the night was beautiful. My phone rang. I checked who it was. It was Alex. I answered the phone, "Alex?"

He didn't answer.

"Alex, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"I'm at the park where we used to hang out when we were younger. Do you remember where it is?" his voice sounded like he was crying.

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't go anywhere."

"Okay," he hung up.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I still remember where the park was. It was located near my old neighborhood, by my old house. I drove passed it and it brought back memories. I pulled over by the park. It was dark and I couldn't find Alex. I walked around, trying to find him.

"Alex? Alex, where are you?" I yelled.

I saw someone moving underneath a tree. I ran towards it. Alex was sitting down, his head down and tears were running down his face.

I bend down. "Alex? What's wrong?" I held his hand.

He looked up at me. His face, so forlorn; I never saw him this down before. "Brittany broke up with me. I gave her everything and this is what she does to me."

_Brittany...she was the girl he was with when we met at the record store, _I thought to myself. "I'm so sorry, Alex. Look, there are so many girls out there who are way better than she is. She doesn't deserve you because she doesn't know who you are. She didn't know that she was lucky to have you and now she will regret that she hurt you in the first place," I embraced him in my arms. "You are the best around."

"I missed you so much, Victoria," he looked at me and touched my cheek. "You always made me forget all of the pain I went through. I'm always happy when you are around. You make everything easy for me," Alex leaned in closer. "You are always there for me." Our foreheads touched and I felt his lips coming closer to mine. _Everything is still the same. Alex is with me and I can never…_

My phone started to ring in the silent night. Alex leaned back. "It looks like someone wants to interrupt."

I grabbed my phone from my pocket. "Hello?"

"Victoria? Where are you?" It was Dominique.

"I'm at the park. Look, can I call you back?"

"Fine, bye," she hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket. "It was Dominique. Sorry."

Alex put his arm around me. "It's okay. I need to tell you something. I'm going to leave for a little while."

I looked up at him. "I just came back from Seattle and now you are leaving?"

"I know, I know, but it's for All Time Low. We have to do some special appearances in LA. You know the same old, same old."

I sighed. "What will I do without you?"

Alex smiled. "If I was able to go on without you for five years, then you can go on without me for a week. I have a surprise for you when I come back. You can't forget me that quickly."

"I won't," I replied. We sat down in the dark park, looking through the endless night. I thought I was able to go on without him for a week, not getting distracted by anything, but I became the person I didn't want to be.


	3. Falling Out

It was a slow day at work and all I did was organizing the records and putting them into place. We were also preparing for a special acoustic performance from The Maine, who was going to perform the next day. It was only me at the counter when a man came in. He was wearing a dark blue hat, a green collared shirt with glasses. He was slightly taller than me and had sideburns. I was really an observant person, I couldn't help it. He began looking around the store.

"Are you looking around for anything in particular?" I said to the man.

He turned and looked at me. I knew where he was from. "No, not really. Just looking around, thanks," he smiled shyly.

_Hopefully I didn't make it obvious that I recognize him. _I continued to put up posters. When I looked back to get tape, I noticed him looking at me. _Crap, maybe he does know I recognize him. Don't be a fan girl, Victoria, don't be a fan girl._

After ten minutes of awkward silence, he came up to the counter carrying CDs by The Funk Brothers and The Roots. I came down the stool. "So did you find everything you're looking for?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you guys have every artist known to mankind here, Victoria. I think this might be the go-to record store when I come here."

_He knows my name. He probably looked at my name tag. Obviously he did. _"Awesome, it's nice to know that," I ringed up his items.

He looked at me. "Umm…I probably sound weird when I say this, but do you go to shows?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I go to shows. I go to a lot of them when they come around."

"Why don't I see you at my band's show then if you go to a lot of shows?" He smiled.

I shrugged. "Maybe you don't see me because I'm way in the back. I do go to your shows; I like your music… your band's music."

"What's your favorite song?"

"Hmm… I really like 'America Suitehearts,' but I also like your old material too like 'Dead on Arrival.'"

"That's good to know," he smiled. "Umm… I'm going to ask you another weird question if that's okay with you."

"I'm ready for another question."

"Is it okay if, uh, if you can…," he paused and looked at me. "Umm… if you want to go have coffee, I mean after you work or maybe on your lunch break," he stumbled.

"Sure I like to. I get off at noon for my lunch break which is like in five minutes," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Great, umm… I'll wait for you."

"Okay, oh, here are your records," I gave him the bag

"Thanks, I'll wait for you outside." He walked out the door.

I walked to the storage room. A lunch date with Patrick Stump… I love my life.


	4. Perfect Stranger

Patrick waited by the door when I came out of the record store. He smiled as I walked beside him to the coffee shop. We walked in silence; I was too scared to speak up. I didn't want him to think of me as some kind of weirdo. I have this tendency to scare away guys and I don't like it.

When we walked in the coffee shop, stares came upon Patrick and pointing, too. These people can recognize Patrick by a quick glance. We waited in line and when it came to be our turn, the perky cashier became flirtatious. Batting her eyes and such, it became really entertaining; I tried not to laugh. Patrick on the other hand kept it cool. He must be used to these kinds of things.

We sat down on the table next to the window once we got our coffee. Just like when we were walking to the coffee shop, we sat in silence. I decided to speak up.

"So, how's the tour so far?" I said.

"It's been going well, but it gets lonely sometimes," Patrick took a sip of his coffee.

I felt a sudden chill in my spine. "Really? But you have your band mates to hang out with you, though."

"Yeah, but it's different when you know you have someone waiting for you at home or even someone to call when the show is over. You know that Pete is married and has a son, Joe has a fiancé and Andy has a girlfriend. They have someone waiting at home for them; they have someone who visits them and someone to call when the show is over. I don't have anybody except for my recording software."

I didn't know what to say after that. I thought touring and being in the music scene is the best thing ever, but there's always a downside. There's always a downside on everything.

"I'm sorry about that," Patrick looked at me. "I didn't mean to drown you in my misery."

"No, you don't need to apologize. I understand what you mean. It's nice to know that underneath it all is a real person. That's what I like in a person," I smiled.

"You're probably the first person who said that to me. You actually look at me as a person and not the rock star who's in a band. I feel comfortable around you."

"Even though I'm a complete stranger to you?" I said.

"You're the perfect stranger," he smiled.

We talked more until I realized my lunch break was almost over. Patrick walked with me to the record store. He hugged me and thanked me for listening to him and understanding him. Before he left, he gave me his number and told me to call him and meet him at the Fall Out Boy show.

"Promise you'll be there?" Patrick asked.

"I promise," I replied.


	5. I'm the Girl at the Rock Show

Dominique was going to the Fall Out Boy show too so I decided to come with her. I called Patrick when I was in the venue. He told me to meet him after the show was over so that means I have to fight my way to the front so he can see me.

Cobra Starship and Boys Like Girls opened for Fall Out Boy. When the lights dimmed down, I knew that Fall Out Boy was going to perform and then they rocked out with their opening song "Disloyal Order of Water Buffalos." They performed their songs from their recent album and it was fun. After the show was over, I called Patrick and I met him backstage alongside Dominique who was completely star struck when she saw him and the band.

Patrick smiled. "You came!"

"Of course, I'm not going to miss a Fall Out Boy show," I replied. "You thought I was going to ditch you?"

He shrugged. "I thought I scared you away."

"Well, you didn't. I'm here now," I grinned. "I keep my promises."

"You do. Is it okay if I can talk to you in private? Your friend can hang out with the band if she wants to."

Dominique smiled from ear-to-ear. "Sure, why not?" she walked towards the band.

Patrick and I walked into his dressing room. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"You look nice tonight," he started off. "It sucks that I'm leaving tomorrow; I don't have the chance to hang out with you as much anymore."

"You can call me," I suggested. "We can still keep in touch no matter where you are."

Patrick looked at me with his green-grayish eyes. "There's something about you that makes me feel like I'm not alone. I feel relaxed when I'm around you and I'm not stressing out over anything because I'm with you. It's like just you being beside me are all I need to get through the day," he paused. "I'm creeping you out again, huh."

I shook my head. "I never had anyone say that to me before. I'm happy you feel that way. I guess I am the perfect stranger."

Patrick put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to visit you when the tour is over in two days, but I'll call you so I can hear your voice."

"Okay," I replied.

Everything in the past is a blur to me now ever since I met him. I know we just met, but I feel like I know him for years.


	6. A Liar in Denial

I got a call the next morning from Patrick. We talked for about 30 minutes because I needed to go to work so I told him I'll call him at my lunch break. Dominique is still a little excited from last night because she got to meet all the bands that were there. She asked me what happened between Patrick and me and I told her. She said that he liked me more than just a friend and that I feel the same way.

"If you like Patrick that way," Dominique said when we walked out of the apartment. "You better be sure that there's nothing going on between you and Alex."

Me and Alex… when we were at the park where we almost kissed until Dominique called me.

"It was your fault," I said. "You shouldn't have called me."

"I'm sorry about that. That would have changed everything and you wouldn't have fallen for a Fall Out Boy."

"I haven't fallen for him," I denied.

I walked into the record store, completely forgotten that The Maine was doing a special performance so when I set my stuff down on the counter, I saw the lead singer standing by the platform talking to my manager, Jeff.

"Hey Victoria," Jeff waved. "Come here, I want you to met John, the lead singer of The Maine."

I walked up to them. "I almost forgot that you guys were going to perform today. Nice to meet you, John," I shook John's hand.

"Nice meeting you too, Victoria," John smiled.

"I have to go to the back room real quickly, be right back," Jeff walked away.

I asked. "So, how do you like Baltimore?"

"It's pretty nice here," John replied, and then his phone rang. "Excuse me for a moment." He answered the phone and said Alex's name. "Hey Alex. Yeah, I'm at the record store now. I have to say I like it here," I heard him say. "Who, Victoria? Yeah, she's here how do you…? Really? Okay hold on at bit," John walked up to me. "Someone wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me Alex."

"Dude, I missed you so much. What have you been up to?"

"Just doing special appearances, performing at music festivals and stuff like that. What about you? Did anything happen when I was gone?"

I paused for a moment. "No, nothing happened," I stumbled. _Great. Now I made it sound like something did happen. _

Alex sounded suspicious. "Are you sure?" He always knows when I'm lying.

"I just went to a show…"

"What show? The Fall Out Boy show?"

"Yeah, me and Dominique went there and watched them perform…"

"Anything else happen?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" I said defensively. "Maybe you need more sleep."

"I know you're hiding something, but I'm going to find out on Saturday."

"That's two days from now," my stomach felt like it was in a knot. "Same day as… the day of my dog's birthday," I almost slipped.

"You are acting weird, I swear. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I gave the phone to John.

"Hey Alex…alright, I will, see ya," he hung up the phone. "I can tell that you're lying."

"I'm not lying. I'm just—."

"Okay everyone, let's take our place here," Jeff came out. "John, you can go to the stage. Victoria, here's the camera. Fans come here calmly and don't start a riot or anything. I know John is a good-looking guy, but don't go crazy please."

The acoustic performance went great. Many came to watch them perform and I ended up getting an autograph from them. The note from John read "Telling the truth makes you feel better inside. Alex is a great guy and he will understand no matter how bad the situation is. It was nice meeting you my friend. See you when I come back to Baltimore. –John."

He's definitely sending me on a guilt trip.


	7. Should've Tried Harder

It's Saturday and I'm definitely not ready.

It was my day off from work. No one called me yet. Dominique is making things worst.

"What are you going to tell to Alex?" Dominique asked as I was getting ready to go to the airport. "That you were flirting with Patrick Stump and now he's going to come here, too?"

"I'm stressing out, okay. I don't need you to add on to more of this situation," I wore my hoodie.

"So you do like Patrick," Dominique sighed. "I knew it. You always fall for the nerd."

"Thanks, I'll see you soon," I walked out the door.

"Good luck."

I saw Alex walking out of the terminal. He was a little tanner than before, but he still looked like the guy I almost kissed under the tree in the park where we used to hang out when we were little kids. I don't know what to say to him. I know John was right when he said that Alex will understand me even in the worst situations. I just don't want to hurt him.

I stepped out of the car and waved at him. "Alex!"

He turned and smiled. "Victoria!" he ran to me and hugged me. "I miss you so much."

The warmth of his body reminded me of why I love him in the first place.

We stood there, hugging each other for a long period of time. I didn't want to let go. I just had this gut feeling that if I do, everything will come down in flames.

Alex kissed the side of my face and looked at me. "I love you."

I started to cry. "I love you, too."

He wiped the tears off my face and smiled. "I'm happy you came back. I thought I wasn't going to see you anymore. You're the only person I can trust."

I need to tell him what's going on. "Alex, I need to tell you something. When you called a couple of days ago, when you told me I was lying…"

"I didn't mean to say that. It was just stress that came into me, that's all."

"No, it was…," my phone rang. I checked who it was. It was Patrick. I put my phone in silent.

Alex stared at me. "Who was that?"

I didn't say anything. I looked at the ground; I shouldn't have let go.

Alex went to the other of the car and sat down on the passenger seat. I went inside the car and started it. I looked at him; he was staring out the window. I ruined everything.

We drove to his neighborhood in silence and when I pulled the car over in front of his house, he walked out of the car, not saying a word to me. That's when I started to cry even more. He didn't even want to talk to me; he just ignored me like I wasn't there. I don't think anything is going fix what's happening.

Nothing can fix this.


	8. I Know You Love Me But

I lay down in bed; staring at the ceiling. I came here to find happiness and ended up ruining someone's life. Someone I cared about so much and was there for me. And what did I end up doing? Broke his heart because a guy came in the way. He doesn't deserve this.

My phone rang. "Hello," I mumbled.

"Victoria? Are you okay?" It was Patrick.

"Yeah…it's just that something happened."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Umm…can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, of course, what is it?"

"How do you feel about me? I know it's a weird question to ask you."

"No, it's fine. I feel like you're someone that I can talk to. I mean, I do have feelings for you, Victoria."

I took a deep breath. "Would you get mad at me if I only thought of you as friend?"

Patrick didn't say anything for a minute. "No," he said. "I wouldn't, but I'll still have feelings for you," he paused for a minute. "Do you only think of me as a friend?"

"Patrick, you know I'll always be there for you. I'll always be your…"

"Friend," Patrick finished.

"Yes, I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not."

Patrick decided not to come to Baltimore. We were going to keep in touch and stay together as friends, not enemies. I can tell he was upset and I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to talk to me anymore. I broke another guy's heart. I broke two hearts within two hours. Hopefully I can mend one of them.


	9. Mending Your Heart

I went to Alex's house after my conversation with Patrick. I knocked on his door, but no one is answering. He probably knows it's me. I stood in front of his house knocking on his door and ringing his doorbell for five minutes. I finally gave up; I don't want to deal with these issues anymore.

I walked to my car in tears. I sat in the driver's seat crying, trying to put my act together, but I can't take it. Right when I started the car, I saw someone coming out of the house. It was Zack.

I wiped the tears off my face and opened my car window. Zack bend down. "Hey Victoria, umm… haven't seen you in a while."

I nodded. "Yeah… everything's slightly fine."

"Look, Alex is in the house and he wants to talk to you. He said he couldn't stand seeing you cry like this. Can you come out of the car?"

I stepped out of the car and walked with Zack to the house. When I came inside, I saw Alex sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I'll leave you two alone," Zack left the room.

I sat down next to Alex. "Alex, I'm really sorry for everything. You don't deserve someone like me," I started to cry. "I shouldn't have moved back here because everything was fine with you until I came back. I became the person I don't want to be. I'm so sorry."

Alex looked at me and touched my face. "I don't want you to go. You shouldn't regret coming back here," he took a deep breath. "John told me about it. He overheard your conversation on your phone. Are you still with him?"

I shook my head. "No, we're not keeping in touch anymore. I want to be with you and no else."

"You mean everything to me, Victoria," Alex leaned in closer to me and then stopped. "Can you silence your cell phone?"

"I didn't bring it," I smiled.

"Good," he leaned in closer and kissed me.

Nothing can get better than this.


	10. After the Drama

"What was your surprise for me?" I asked Alex as we were hanging out at the beach.

Alex smiled. "A song written about you, it's called 'Walls.'"

"That song was written about me?"

"Yeah I wrote it when I remembered you. I've had this crush on you for so long, so I wrote 'Walls' to express my feelings about you."

"I love the song."

Alex wrapped his arm around me and we watched the sun rise over the Atlantic. Everything was perfect.

Even though things changed around here and my relationship with some friends died away, I'll never regret coming back here. It was the best decision I ever made.

**This is the end. I'm sort of contemplating on whether or not I should make a sequel for this, but we'll see!**


End file.
